


Pawsitively Annoying

by bliztoise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, a lil bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: You have cats, and Loki's perfectly fine with it. Sometimes.





	Pawsitively Annoying

Loki walks over to the couch, sandwich in tow, where you’re sitting curled up on your laptop, with your fat cat Gus tucked in against your thigh. He wants to sit beside you, but you’re up against the arm of the couch. _ Well, I’ll just move the cat _ , he thinks. He sets down his plate on the coffee table, then reaches towards Gus. He wraps his long pale fingers around a good portion of his midsection, and lifts. An ear piercing alarm, like a fire engine sounds through the air. Loki drops the cat, as if burned. You start laughing.

“Oh my god babe, haven’t I told you not to pick him up? He hates it!” You manage out between laughs. You laugh so hard you start to cough, and Loki looks at you, nonplussed. 

“He was sitting where I wanted to sit. How else was I supposed to get him to leave?” He asks, arms crossed. You hold up a finger, then get up from the couch. He follows you, a curious look on his face.

In the kitchen, you open a cabinet, taking down some cat treats. You shake the container a couple of times and wait. Loki heard three sets of paws skittering across the floor before he sees your cats pour in. “All I have to do is give them some treats?”

“To be honest, yea,” You admit, giving each cat a little pile of treats. Two of them are on the counter, while Gus is on the floor. “At max, give them six, because if they have any more, they’ll get sick.”

Loki looks on as they devour the treats, the two on the counter trying to steal from each other. You suddenly straighten up, as if you’ve had an idea. “Loki! Loki, watch this it’s so fucking funny,” You tell him. You empty a single treat from the box, then flick it across the floor. Gus slides across the floor, his big furry paws unable to gain any traction on the linoleum. He knocks the treat into the wall, his whole body following the momentum. He scarfs down the treat, then looks to you for more. You, meanwhile, are doubled over laughing. Loki himself is snickering. You offer the container to him. “Wanna throw ‘ole Suggs a couple yourself?”

His eyes light up, and he eagerly takes the treats. “Darling, _ yes _ .”

* * *

“Fuck, Loki!” Your fingers are on your clit, trying to beat him to orgasm. He grins against your neck,  and thrusts harder into you.

“I am,” He replies. “Unless, you mean you want more?”

He grips your hip with one hand, the other holding him up as he fucks into you. You grip his arm, a litany of curses leaving your lips. It’s only moments later that you both finally cum. He rubs your clit through it, his arm still trying to hold himself up above you. You both let out a sigh, unwinding from your climaxes. Loki goes to pull out and collapse beside you, but before he can, there’s a  _ meow _ from your bedside and Barry is up on his back, trying to rub her head into his hair. His head hangs low and you giggle a little. 

“She’s not gonna get down until someone removes her. You can’t move babe.”

“Oh can’t I? She’ll just roll off of me and onto the bed,” Loki explains. He tries to stretch, to roll to his side and shake her off, but she holds fast, digging her claws into his back. She purrs, then tries to rub up against his face, which is screwed up into a grimace. You giggle watching the spectacle. He grunts, then tries again, only to yield the same results. He finally looks to you for help. “Will you?”

You sigh dramatically before shimmying out from under him. “I  _ guess _ .”

You throw on a shirt then turn to face him. He’s still stuck on all fours, with Barry settling into a Sphinx-like pose. She’s kneading his back softly and purring loudly. You hold out your hands and she eagerly jumps up and rubs against your hands. You pick her up and coo at her, and Loki flops down onto the bed. She squirms in your arms and you let her go. Barry jumps back into Loki’s back and settles again, purring contentedly. 

You laugh. “She loves you babe.”

“I’ve surmised as much,” He grumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil loki thing. u know how it is. kudos and comments really appreciated!!


End file.
